Nothing if not Hopeless
by Toxic-Chi
Summary: Picks up immediately after the bombing of the Dallas nest, but the story is my own from there on out. Godric and Sookie are drawn to each other, but life is too complicated for 'love at first sight'. Sookie finds herself becoming a part of his vampire family. Bad times and good times. Godric/Sookie is the only main paring. Rated M for language, themes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome readers! It's been forever since I've written fanfiction of ANY kind, although I have never stopped reading it, and it's good to be back. I recently re-watched all the True Blood series to date, and have developed a minor obsession with Godric. Due to a lack of current and continuing Godric/Sookie stories, I decided to write one of my own. All comments and criticism are welcome, as I am aware that my muse is pretty rusty. Please enjoy. :)**

Synopsis: Takes place in season two, immediately following the bombing of the Dallas nest. Although this setting is familiar to all of us, the story will diverge from this point out into my own original ideas. Godric and Sookie are drawn to one another, but life is too complicated for 'love at first sight.' Sookie feels indebted to him, and finds herself becoming a part of his 'family'. There will be good times, bad times, and best times had by all. Godric/Sookie will be the only main pairing (sorry folks, no Eric Northman action in this one). There will be alternating POVs, however I believe I have made them easy to follow.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over True Blood and/or The Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries. All ownership belongs to HBO and Charlaine Harris. My ideas and words are my own. This story will begin is rated MA for future language, themes and lemons.

**Chapter 1: Nothing if not Hopeless**

* * *

There was something about her he just couldn't put his finger on. As he lay on top of her slight form, which had been shocked into stillness as all the air had been pushed from her lungs; he couldn't justify his own actions. Had he not, merely hours earlier, been beyond caring about any further impact he might have upon this Earth? No matter, he didn't regret shielding this unique creature from the concussion blast and shrapnel – and surely other more gruesome projectiles – sent flying by the Fellowship bomber. He was just curious as to what had gotten into him.

He felt her shift below him, recovering from the initial shock of the blast, and he shifted his weight to the side and off of her. He sat up slightly and gave her a quick once over. She looked to be no worse for wear, at least physically. Some bruises at most, in addition to the ones she had already been given in that mockery of a church. But it was her mental state he was more concerned about. At his age, he didn't even pretend to understand the complexities of human emotion, but he knew scenes like this often sent them into shock and hysteria. And this poor girl had been through a lot. He would watch her closely for the next few days… for her own safety of course.

He silently chastised himself for not intercepting the stranger of a boy who came into his own home. There were so many in his nest tonight, both human and vampire, he hadn't thought to question an unfamiliar face. He had been too wrapped up in his own misery to even be alert in protecting his companions. Too self-absorbed to remember that it wasn't everyone who would be leaving this place soon.

He slowly rose to his feet, beginning to feel the impact of his own injuries. Silver was certainly lodged in his back, and he surmised the bombs must have broken the boy's chain armor into pieces. They weren't very comfortable, but he would worry about them later. Looking around the room, he was glad to see most everyone was slowly making their way back to the present. Other vampires were already tending to their human companions. He hoped there would be no death toll, save the one who volunteered his life for someone else's hate.

"Godric."

He turned his head, meeting his childe's concerned eyes. Eric looked to have been unscathed.

"Is everyone accounted for, Eric?"

He nodded, and Godric sighed inwardly, relieved. He did not wish to see any more death in what was left of his existence. If the situation had been different, he might have found a dry humor in the fact that he, a once bloodthirsty vampire, now abhorred the mere thought of death.

Remembering himself, he looked down at Sookie and saw that she was also taking stock of the situation. He offered her a hand and she took it, distractedly looking around the room. He made to release her once she regained her footing, but she held fast to him, encasing his hand in both of hers, seemingly in an attempt to keep herself steady. She swallowed heavily and her mouth opened slightly, her face anxious. She scanned the room and spoke to him quickly without waiting for answers,

"Is everyone alright? Does anyone need help? I can't believe I didn't hear him, why didn't I hear him? I was just so mad at that woman and Bill and it wasn't until last minute that I heard what he was doing and I didn't have time-"

"Miss Stackhouse." He interrupted her quietly. She was breathing quickly, shallow gulps of air, and he feared she would make herself faint. He led her slowly to a half-intact couch at the side of the room – his back was really beginning to burn now – and she sat down cautiously. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings. He crouched in front of her, placing their clasped hands on her knees, and looked up at her face. She opened her eyes slowly and he gave her a small smile.

"Miss Stackhouse, I assure you, everyone will be alright. Eric has already accounted for everyone and those who are injured are receiving treatment. Do not worry or blame yourself, it is I who should take better notice of who is entering my own nest."

Her eyes, the color of melted chocolate, he noticed, were glassy and red-rimmed. It was a wonder she was still holding herself together after the events of the past few nights. She looked as though she wished to contradict him, but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Godric, please." He inclined his head to look over his shoulder. His childe spoke with urgency; he had been standing behind him the entire time. "You have silver wounds; they need to be removed before you begin to heal over them."

Comprehension flashed in Sookie's eyes as she heard of his injuries.

"… You protected me. Please, let me help, what can I do?" She dropped his hand and stood quickly, moving behind him to stand by Eric. He could sense her leaning forward to examine his wounds. Eric was getting impatient; he could feel his uneasiness through their bonded emotions.

"We have to get the silver out of his back or his body will heal over it entirely. Godric?"

He sighed and shifted, settling into a more comfortable position on his knees. He lifted off his gray knit shirt, letting out a hiss as the material pulled against his bloody gashes. Sookie took the shirt from his hands and threw it over the couch, clearly trying to help him in any way she could manage. There was a 'click' behind him as Eric pulled out his pocket knife, and Godric braced his hands on the edge of the couch in front of him. He felt his childe's fingers on his back as he pulled at his lacerations, trying to locate the silver slivers embedded within them. As he felt the tip of the knife enter his flesh he closed his eyes and winced. He felt a weight shift the cushion he was leaning on, and looked up to see that Sookie had sat in front of him, watching on with worried eyes and wringing her hands in her lap fretfully. He lifted his hand and took one of hers, squeezing gently. She met his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

* * *

Sookie couldn't bear to see Eric digging into Godric's back with a knife; no matter how necessary it was, so she kept herself busy with staring at his eyes. She couldn't decide quite what color they were. They were hazy, and deep in color. Blue, she decided, but with a decidedly 'green' feel to them. They reminded her of the sky over the gulf when the storms got bad; that slightly off color that you just had to stop and stare at because it didn't seem quite natural, yet it was so beautiful you couldn't pass up the sight. Godric himself sort of fit this description as well, she decided.

He was wincing in pain as the silver was removed from his body, and she winced right along with him. She owed so much to this vampire that she had barely been made acquaintance to. It would be impossible to ever repay him, and it pained her even now that she could not help ease his own pain. He was attempting to smile at her but she could see the how it faltered on his face as Eric mercilessly worked on his back. Looking down at their joined hands, she felt decidedly calmer. Here he was, comforting her as he was getting hacked into with a knife by Eric Northman. She marveled at how brave this being in front of her was.

"I think that's the last of it." Eric leaned back, inspecting his work to make sure he did not miss any of the poisonous metal.

"Yes, I can feel the healing begin already. Thank you, Eric, I feel much better."

Godric rose to his feet and stretched his shoulders, flexing his back muscles and sighing in the simple relief of pain. Sookie, still sitting in front of him, couldn't help but marvel at the tattoos that decorated his teen-aged body. They were unique, like nothing she had ever seen before on any of the TV shows she'd watched or magazines she'd read, and she had the feeling they were nearly as ancient as the art itself. They decorated his chest and arms, and moved with him as he stretched his muscles. Oh, and he had muscles. Eternally preserved, he was lean and sculpted like one of those Greek statues in a high school history textbook.

Sookie mentally shook her head at herself. The entire room had just been blown to bits, her boyfriend – if she even wanted to call him that anymore – was God-knows-where with his bitch of a maker, and a 2000-year-old vampire had just thrown himself in front of silver shrapnel to protect her life. And here she was getting lost in his abs. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at everything going on in her head.

But oh… those abs.

* * *

**Author's Note: This first chapter is meant to 'get the ball rolling' so to speak, and to give you readers a look at my writing style. Subsequent chapters will be longer with more plot development. I have already started on the next chapter, but I wanted to see what feedback I might get first. I hope you all enjoyed, please review! 3**


	2. Reprieve

**Author's Note: Hello again, readers! First, before I say anything else, let me just say WOW. I did not expect so many reviews in such a short amount of time! Honestly, I was really nervous putting that first chapter up there. I haven't written anything more than a grocery list in years, and on top of that I feared this fandom pairing was a dying one by now. You guys are amazing! Once I saw all your wonderful feedback, I knew I had to finish up this chapter ASAP. So, here it is! This one is a bit longer, although I admit there is not much action in this one either. I am trying to ease myself back into this writing gig. Hopefully the character development is enough to keep you guys interested until the next chapter is up. Enjoy. =]**

**Oh, and I just wanted to say that any discrepancies in timeline, characters, events, etc. are purposeful. Although I am using established ideas from the show, they are only meant as a base for me to write from. I'm sorry if this is annoying to anyone!**

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over True Blood and/or The Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries. All ownership belongs to HBO and Charlaine Harris. My ideas and words are my own. This story will is rated M for future language, themes and lemons. All grammatical errors are my own.

Chapter 2: Reprieve

* * *

The next half hour passed in a blur for Sookie, and she was glad once again that her vampire savior seemed inclined to safeguard the well-being of humans. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was shock or if she was just too tired to respond to all the activity around her, but her brain had pretty much checked out for the night. The mental wall that was usually held firm had long since crumbled, but the thoughts of others had faded into a sort of white noise in her subconscious. Her muscles were spent, the deep kind of exhaustion that seemed to seep into your bones. The room seemed dull and blurry, but she felt she could focus on something if she really wanted to. She didn't The time passed slowly as the damage was surveyed, both to property and person. Jason came out of everything with a broken arm on top of the uniform scrapes and bruises that everyone was sporting. He had seemed more pissed off than anything.

It was a miracle no one had been killed. Well, besides the offender, she reminded herself. As much damage as he had caused, she couldn't help but feel sorry for that young lost soul. She wasn't wholly convinced this had even been his own idea; maybe he was even forced or blackmailed into it. After all, Jason himself – not that his mental fortitude did him many favors – had been put under Steve Newlin's 'spell' and convinced that his own heart was full of hate; that killing was his calling. This other boy had probably craved this opportunity for attention. A last ditch effort to be deemed worthy; important. Death is always the worst when you know it could have been prevented.

Despite herself, she wondered what had become of Bill and his maker... his lover? Whatever she was to him at this point was more than Sookie cared for, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it. But surely they had heard the noise from the explosion. They hadn't been gone long before it happened, and vampires had excellent hearing. Hell, they probably could have heard it from the next county over. Maybe he had detached himself from this place entirely, and everyone here along with it. Sookie wasn't sure how she felt about that, or if she felt about it at all.

When all that could be done was done, and all the humans with substantial injuries were taken to the hospital (Jason had cursed all the way out the door. Godric had stopped at some point to ask if she wanted to go as well, and she had responded with an emphatic head shake 'no'), Isabel approached them from the window – slash huge gaping hole that had been blasted in the wall – near the entrance to the living room. She looked worn and weary. It had been a long night for all of them.

She stopped in front of them and looked at the pair with bloody tear-stained eyes, and Sookie noticed in her vague state that Godric had not let go of her hand. She couldn't recall that he had the entire time.

"I've called the Hotel Camilla and informed them of our situation. They will accommodate everyone this evening and tomorrow, free of charge. I think it's best we depart sooner rather than later."

Godric nodded as she spoke, his face expressionless. Eric had disappeared some time ago, at Godric's behest, to scout the outside area should a second attack wave show up. He had been antsy and practically chomping at the bit to track down Steve Newlin and his cronies. In his current state, he was bound and determined to do some serious damage to someone. Sookie thought Godric was wise to give his childe a direct order, even if it was mostly to save him from himself.

"Thank you Isabel, please relay this to everyone and make sure they have a way to arrive there safely. Make sure there are at least two vampires for every human in a vehicle. I fear we may not yet be safe."

"Yes, Sheriff." Isabel inclined her head slightly, to indicate she understood his wishes, and walked back out the way she had come in. Everyone had made their way outside by now, away from the dust and debris, and was anxious to get away from area.

Godric turned to Sookie and reached his free hand up to cup her cheek gently. She felt the coolness on her skin, and her brown eyes came to focus on his blue ones. She wasn't sure what she had been staring at, or not staring at, previously, but this was a much more welcome site. Yes, they were definitely blue, and deep. Like the ocean.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked it so softly, she thought she might have imagined it if she hadn't seen his lips move.

"Sure, yeah." She thought of the task of moving, and it was a daunting one. She debated how bad of an idea it would be to just lay down on the pulverized couch and sleep right here. Probably a pretty bad one.

Seemingly able to read her thoughts, Godric tentatively untangled his fingers from hers, and wound his arm around her waist. They started for makeshift doorway and Sookie was glad for the his physical support. She hated feeling so weak and dependent on anyone, but at this point she simply didn't care enough to make a protest.

Once they made it out to their ride, a brand spankin' new Charger that was black as pitch, Godric opened the back door for her and she slowly scooted inside. She was surprised to see Eric already in the vehicle. Godric slid in after her and shut the door, and the driver (she thought she had seen the man with Stan at some point earlier in the night) shifted into gear without waiting for any go ahead.

She wasn't sure how far the drive would be to the hotel, and just the thought of climbing into a warm, soft, clean bed was making her eyes feel heavy. She let her head fall softly onto Godric's shoulder, and let her eyes drift closed. Godric's fingers found hers again, and she relaxed automatically at his touch. His presence radiated safety to her, and she wouldn't question why. Not just yet. Not tonight. Tonight, any comfort was a welcome one. She thought she felt a cool kiss on the top of her head, but at this point, she was probably dreaming it.

* * *

Godric let his mind relax on the drive over to the hotel. Any further attack tonight was unlikely at this point; the Fellowship would realize that the vampires were now ready for them. Furthermore, to even attempt infiltrating Hotel Camilla would be suicide. They should be safe, at least in the immediate future.

The small telepath seated next to him had fallen asleep as soon as the wheels had started to roll, perhaps feeling it was now safe to do so. Her exhaustion had been coming off her in waves, and he was glad she was getting a much earned respite from all her stress. He hoped she would put all thoughts of the Fellowship behind her after tonight. She had nothing to fear; he wouldn't let any harm befall her whilst she was in his care.

He looked down at the crown of her head, her blonde hair splayed over his shoulder and chest, and he felt an overwhelming sense of admiration for the small telepath. His faith in mankind had been restored by this small and unassuming woman from northern Louisiana. Her actions were brave, and selfless, and wholly unbiased to human and vampire alike. He wished more humans were like her. That the whelp of a vampire Bill Compton had treated her so inadequately angered him more than it should. He felt more hostile emotion directed at that shell of a man than he did at the unfortunate bombing of his own nest. What did that mean? He didn't know where to begin in order to find out.

He noticed Eric's attention on him, and he looked towards his (now much less agitated) childe. Eric looked… interested. Curious, and maybe a tad bit concerned. Godric knew he was awaiting an explanation to the roller coaster of emotions he was feeling from him. Godric shook his head minutely to indicate that this was not the time. Eric narrowed his eyes slightly, but turned his head to the front of the car all the same. Godric knew that his childe would not forget his unusual behavior tonight. However, he wasn't sure what he would say when he got around to explaining himself.

There were ways in which the emotional bond between sire and childe could be 'switched off', or at the very least dampened, but Godric had never had the desire to do so with his one and only progeny. He and Eric had always had a strong relationship and had leaned on each other both at the best and worst of times. The years they had shared and deeds they had done together, although gruesome, were priceless memories to him. Godric had been detached from 'human' emotion for a very long time, and he did not understand the modern concept of being in love with someone. But if he ever had been, he had eventually construed, it would have been with Eric. He knew at the very least that he loved his childe, in any definition of the word.

His feelings for the telepath (and there was definitely a range of emotion there) were decidedly more complicated.

The car slowed to a stop in front of the Hotel Camilla, and Godric was forced to come out of his reverie. Liam, Stan's progeny (an eccentric six-foot brunette who had an affinity for pastel bowties) stepped out from the driver's seat and handed the keys to a valet who was waiting patiently off to the side. Eric opened his door as well, and turned to Godric.

"I'm going to arrange our rooms; would you like me to ask for Sookie to be moved into the one adjoining yours?" He shrugged lightly. "Or she could always remain in Compton's."

The question was direct and practical, but Godric knew his childe was fishing for a possessive reaction. He stopped and thought a moment, taking care to remain expressionless. It was true he despised Compton, and he didn't want Sookie to be forced into company with him if she did not desire to be. Surely the shaky couple had unresolved conflicts they needed to discuss, but he did not feel his place to decide when or where.

"Let us decide neither, for now. I will take her upstairs and stay with her to discuss her wishes before the dawn. It is not our place to choose for her."

Eric smiled slightly, looking satisfied, and nodded before exiting the car. Godric almost glared at him and his antics. His progeny was highly subdued and respectful when it came to Godric, as compared to most other beings he encountered, but he had a way of worming his way under his skin. Nonetheless, Eric was Eric, and Godric knew he only acted out of his true emotions. To love him was to love all of his scheming, blunt, and passionate ways. Godric had had many centuries to get to know his willful childe.

Having heard the voices around her, Sookie began to stir from her dreams. She slowly lifted her head off his shoulder, and he was glad they still remained connected by their intertwined fingers. Every time he lost contact with her he found he craved it again immediately, and he felt selfish clinging to her as he was. He watched her take in their surroundings, squinting out the window towards the bright lobby of the hotel.

"We're here?" She glanced down at their clasped hands and flexed her fingers, but did not remove them from his own.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse, it's time we went inside now."

She gave him a rueful and sleepy smile, and he felt a warm sensation in his chest. It spread out over him, like steaming bath water running over cold flesh. It felt wonderful.

"Please, Godric, call me Sookie. You'll make me feel old with all this talk of 'Miss Stackhouse.'" She teased lightly. Her smile was a wonderful sight, but he noticed it did not meet her eyes. They were muted, and dark circles were forming underneath them. She looked completely exhausted.

"Very well, Sookie." He smiled lightly back at her. "Would you permit me to help you inside? We can discuss your sleeping arrangements and anything else you might need while we are here."

Looking like this was the best idea she'd ever heard, she nodded, and Godric opened his door and stepped out into the hot Texas night air. He helped her up gently while still holding her hand, and he marveled at his luck that she had not dropped it once in the past hour. She looked unsteady, so he stood close to her and waited a minute so she could regain her balance. Her dress was still torn slightly at the hem, he noticed, from her unfortunate encounter in the Fellowship basement. Anger surged in him suddenly and he quickly repressed it; he had already gotten his revenge on that monster who had called himself a man. He couldn't help but notice that, dress torn, hair disheveled, and skin dirty from the night's chaos, she was still the most intriguingly beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

Feeling much steadier, Sookie looked up at him with a gracious expression. She flicked her wrist toward the hotel.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Sookie stood patiently in the lobby of the hotel as Godric stood by the front desk with Eric, presumably getting their rooms in order. Many beings, vampire and human, came and went between the front door and the three large elevators on the back wall. Everything seemed unusually lively for it being roughly 3 a.m. Though, she supposed, this was probably the busiest time for a hotel catering specifically to vampires, which is what Hotel Camilla was. Beautiful in its simplicity, the walls were a rich gray color with wine red accents and trim. The large lobby was well lit by six crystal chandeliers, hung on a ceiling that must have been three stories tall. As beautiful as everything, and everyone, around her was, all Sookie could think about was a warm bed awaiting her upstairs. Well, that wasn't entirely true. But she didn't know if she had the energy to explore her feelings for the Sheriff of Texas just yet.

Although she was still exhausted, she had a lot of thinking to do as well. Now that the action had died down it was easier to reflect on everything that happened on this exceptionally long night. This was an intimidating task. Even the events at the Fellowship felt like they had happened weeks ago instead of hours. She almost wished she was still in shock.

Mercifully, she was interrupted as her two vampire bodyguards made their way over to her spot on the white marble floor. Godric looked thoughtful as he approached her, and Eric looked… amused, she decided. She felt instantly apprehensive. Eric Northman finding something funny was almost never a good thing.

Godric stopped his approach a few feet away from her, and she caught herself feeling mildly disappointed. He hadn't been more than 15 feet away from her since they left that wretched church basement, and she shamelessly missed the warmth (emotional warmth, of course) and support he provided. She thought of all the trouble she had gotten into in the past 8 hours and of how much of it Godric had protected her from. Where would she be now if not for him? Beaten, raped? Certainly. Blown up or dead? Maybe dead a few times over, even. She thought of Gabe's ogre-like hands sliding up under her dress and she shuddered, a block of ice settling in her stomach.

The two vampires watched her apprehensively, obviously noting her change in mood.

"I'm fine." Sookie said quickly. "I'm just tired is all. Been a long night. Is it alright if we head upstairs now?"

She really didn't know if she could handle any personal questions right now. Not until she'd had time to think. Their faces relaxed slightly.

"Of course," Godric nodded and turned towards the elevator, leading Eric and Sookie with him. "Would you mind coming to my room first? We should discuss your sleeping arrangements since your situation… well, just so we know you are made comfortable." He was attempting to be tactful, God bless him.

Sookie couldn't help the somersault her stomach did as she thought about going to his room. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't ever been alone with Godric, or had a private conversation with him. Yet at the moment he felt like the closest friend she had. She knew she had nothing to fear from the ancient vampire. For one reason or another, she knew she could trust him, and he had been helping her time and again since she'd met him.

Her stomach did another flip.

Of course, he probably did this for humans all the time. She couldn't imagine why he would protect her in particular, other than the fact that she was sent here on business for his benefit. That was probably it; he felt like he owed her. At least he wasn't lying to her. Bill had done enough of that to suit her for a lifetime.

Her stomach ceased its acrobatics and sunk to the pit of her gut.

Sookie stepped after the two vampires onto the elevator before she realized that she hadn't answered Godric's question. She shook her head lightly.

"Of course. I have to decide what I'm doing now that… now."

Godric pushed the button for their floor and they rode in comfortable silence upwards of a lofty 20 stories. As the shiny metal of the elevator doors opened up, Eric stepped out first and turned to the right. Sookie glanced after him, but didn't worry much about his abrupt departure. Eric Northman had done weirder things. Godric was next, and he turned to the left. Sookie took a deep breath. So it seemed she _would _be talking to Godric alone tonight.

She followed him down the hall, staying a short step behind him, and took the time to continue the admiration she'd started earlier, at the former Dallas nest. Although his gray linen shirt covered much of his shoulders, it clung to his muscles in the most flattering way. His pants were darker gray, almost black, cargo pants, and they hung off his hips right where she thought they should. She couldn't help herself from glancing at his rear, and she let out a puff of breath.

She could see more of his body art peeking out from underneath his shirt. The head of a serpent, or perhaps a dragon, paralleled his spine, disappearing underneath his collar. She wondered how far down it went (moving on so quickly, Sookie? She was hopeless). On his right shoulder was something else, a round insignia she did not recognize. It looked different from the others; bumpier, red and angry like the raised scar that a brand would make. Her eyes widened as she realized that's exactly what it was.

She stopped when he did, and he procured a keycard from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he held it open and turned to her, letting the lady go first. His soft smile was back again, and Sookie had to stop herself from grinning like a fool as she walked into his room. She always did that when she was nervous; smiled a too-wide smile. Generally it creeped people out, but she was used to that. As to why she was nervous, she was afraid to analyze the reason.

Godric followed after her and let the door close behind him with a soft thud. Sookie stood in the middle of the room, taking it in quickly. It looked like what you would expect a hotel room to look, only perhaps in a darker color scheme. The walls were a midnight blue and the trim looked to be the same gray as the lobby walls downstairs. To her left were a television with an overstuffed couch in front of it, and a miniature refrigerator with a microwave on top of it. Another door close to the one they entered, she assumed, contained the bathroom. There were no windows, of course. Vampires wouldn't be wanting to enjoy the daylight. Finally, to her right was a massive, luxurious king bed, adorned with a black comforter set that had small blue flowers accenting it throughout. It was gorgeous, and Sookie wanted nothing more than to curl up in that bed and sleep for the rest of the day, and maybe the next one too.

Godric followed her gaze and gestured toward the bed.

"Please, sit, lay down if you want. Would you like anything to drink, to eat? The room service here is twenty-four hours."

Sookie thought it over. It had been too many hours to count since she had eaten, but she was too tired to go through the motions. She swallowed and found her throat was parched.

"Would there happen to be water in that mini-fridge?"

Godric went over to look and Sookie walked over to the bed, sinking down on the edge. Oh, golly. Just taking her own weight off her feet felt incredible. She closed her eyes and just sat still for a minute, reveling for the hundredth time in the silent minds of vampires. Regular people took for granted how peaceful it was; only having to hear their own thoughts every day.

Godric returned to her with a bottle of Aquafina in hand, and handed it to her before taking a seat on the bed beside her. She opened the bottle and took a deep draw, fully realizing how thirsty she was. After quenching her thirst, enough for now at least, she sighed and replaced the cap, setting the bottle on the floor next to her feet. Turning towards Godric, she struggled on where to begin.

"I don't know how to say it properly but, thank you, Godric. I really don't know what I would have done…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain how much he had meant to her tonight. She wasn't sure she knew the right ones, and she didn't want to say the wrong ones.

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head lightly.

"Sookie, it's no problem, really. The water is complementary."

Sookie looked at him blankly for a second, before bursting out laughing. She couldn't control it, she let out a deep belly laugh for the first time in what felt like years, and had to lean over and clutch her knees to keep herself from falling off the bed.

Godric looked at her curiously, but it only took a minute before he joined in as well. He chuckled along with her for a few minutes, laughing at her laughter. Apparently, it was contagious for vampires as well.

Sookie tried to slow herself down, wiping tears from her eyes. She hoped she hadn't offended him, but she greatly appreciated that break in the tension of the evening. Taking a deep breath, she giggled a few more times before shaking her head back and forth at her clueless vampire company.

"No, no, no! Not thank you for the water, I mean thank you for everything! For saving me in the church, for jumping in front of the bomber…" She took another deep breath, and her smile was bright and genuine. "Really, thank you for everything. I don't know what would have happened to me tonight if not for you, even if I had managed to make it through the night with my life."

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, because she felt so strongly for this being that she really hardly knew at all, and this conversation felt so intimate for a first one. A few nights ago she had been wearing an engagement ring that was given to her by someone else. And here she was now, trying to keep her nerves in check because Bill had been the farthest thing from her mind for most of the night. This ancient teenager (what an oxymoron that was) had totally eclipsed her vision, and to her own surprise, she found herself enjoying it.

She knew the guilt would come. She knew she hadn't had time to cry for the loss of her first love and for the blow to her pride and dignity that he had dealt. But she felt safe. And she felt cared for. And she felt like Godric noticed her more tonight than Bill Compton ever had, sadly enough.

* * *

Godric was still smiling from the laughter they had shared, and he felt more lighthearted than he had in a very long time. If Sookie was beautiful when she smiled, she was positively radiant when she laughed. Although it was unintentional, he was glad he had seemed to make her feel better.

As he listened to her many thanks for him, he wasn't sure what to say. Having people praise him and his deeds was not uncommon, both because of his age and his political standing. But this small creature seemed to render him speechless. She had actually valued his company tonight, possibly just as much as he had hers. She looked at him expectantly, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He was just going to have to say what came naturally. He took one of her small hands in both of his and looked into her eyes. He was no longer smiling, but he tried to let his opinion of her show on his face.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I am honored to have met you this night. It troubles me that you were sent into danger on my account, all because of my own selfish ideas. If you had not, so selflessly and bravely, gone into that snake pit of a church to find me, you would not have been put through such trauma and pain. Neither would anyone else that got hurt tonight."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest but Godric held up a hand to stop her. He had to get this out; it was burning on his mind and in his chest.

"Please, the things I did for you were only a small repayment for the kindness you have shown me – a stranger – tonight." He placed his hand on his chest, trying to emphasize his sincerity. "Sookie, I have lost a lot of faith over the years. In people, in vampires, and in myself. But you've shown me tonight that all is not lost. There are good beings in this world that need to go on, to show others that true peace _can_ be achieved. That all is _not_ lost."

He felt hot liquid in his eyes, and for a minute he wasn't sure what it could be. He saw red in his peripherals, and Sookie reached up a hand to his cheek, rubbing something away with her thumb. He looked down at her hand and saw his own bloody tears. His mouth hung open a bit in wonder. It had been at least a century since he had seen his own tears. He hadn't been sure he was capable of it anymore.

Sookie looked at him, her eyes full of some emotion he could not place. He wasn't good at reading people like he used to be. When humans had stopped becoming a food source for him, at least directly, he had stopped trying to understand their habits. Now he regretted it for the simple fact that he didn't understand this wonderful creature in front of him. He only knew that she was here, and she wasn't running. She was leaning toward him, and he didn't know what to do. Was he expected to take action here?

Without warning, her arms encircled him and she pulled him into her embrace. He went stiff for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had embraced him like this, so personally. He took an unnecessary breath, and the sweetness of her scent sent his head reeling. She was the most wonderful thing he had ever smelled in his whole unlife. Slowly, giving her enough time to back off if she chose, he let his arms encircle her waist. He felt the warmth of her back through her thin clothing, and let himself revel in the presence of another being. He could feel the hot, bloody tears still on his face, and he hoped she wouldn't mind getting her dress a little dirtier.

She stroked his short hair lightly, and made no motion of moving away. He felt her breath on his ear, soft and warm and comforting in its simplicity. How had she known this was what he had been craving, when he didn't even know it himself?

"It's alright," She whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sookie held him for what felt like hours, and all he could think was how marvelous it felt to feel human for awhile.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it, a longer and very introspective chapter 2. I realize the ending is dramatic, and I hope it did not come off as hokey. Godric had been seriously contemplating suicide until now, and Sookie is the ray of hope he has needed all along. I assure you, they will get more involved with time. I wanted some semblance of a plot before I jumped right into the lemons. =P Let me know what you think! In the next chapter, some of those 'unresolved conflicts' will be flung into the forefront, and we get to see how it all plays out! Please review, all comments and criticisms are welcome!**


End file.
